Kage to Hikari
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: OS Ita-Hina. Quand un Démon rencontre un Ange ça laisse des traces !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Et voici un OS pour_ _ **Liloo27**_ _, en espérant qu'il vous plaise à tous. Etant donné qu'Itachi est l'un des perso favoris de mon chunnin, il m'a inspiré, j'ai donc construit l'histoire autour d'un sujet qu'il aime bien ! Régalez-vous ;)_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je vais lui rendre un jour !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 **ITACHI-HINATA**

 **Kage to Hikari**

Perché sur l'une des plus hautes tours de cette ville qui ne dormait jamais, il déploya ses grandes ailes noires derrière lui tout en gardant ses pupilles rouges braquées sur les humains qui défilaient dans les rues. C'était devenu son rituel. Chaque nuit, il prenait quelques minutes à épier ces êtres qu'il enviait, avant de retourner dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Chaque nuit, il attendait patiemment jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon de soleil ne perce l'obscurité. Chaque seconde à les regarder lui donnait l'impression de vivre avec eux, d'être comme eux : mortel. Les Hommes avaient le droit de vivre de jour comme de nuit, le droit d'être ce que bon leur semblait, le droit à l'erreur…

Lui, il n'était qu'une âme au service du Mal, un Démon devant répandre la colère, l'envie, la luxure… Il susurrait aux oreilles des Mortels pour éveiller leurs désirs inassouvis, leur donnant une raison de montrer la noirceur qu'ils gardaient en eux. Jalousie, traitrise, mensonges, tant de choses dont l'homme était capable quand il passait près d'eux. Un murmure, un regard et sa victime était corrompue, sous son emprise, prête à faire souffrir un autre Mortel. Voilà ce qu'il était, contre sa volonté.

Il fit battre ses ailes et riva ses yeux sur le ciel dont le noir bleuté s'éclaircissait, présageant la fin de sa contemplation. Il aurait voulu rester quelques secondes de plus, voir l'Être de Lumière pénétrer sa ville et répandre le bonheur et le rire. Il sentit sa main le brûler et recula en prenant son envol. Le jour se levait, il devait disparaître.

…

Assis sur son trône, regardant bouillonner la lave qui traversait en rivière son Domaine, Madara, le Mal, attendait le retour d'Itachi, celui qui avait assez de puissance pour pouvoir un jour prendre sa place, le Démon murmurant aux oreilles des Tokyoïtes. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait en le voyant enfin arrivé, toujours le dernier, comme d'habitude, rejoignant ses semblables. La nuit avait été fructueuse, la discorde avait de nouveau atteint ces humains, gorgeant ses pupilles de puissances, le faisant jubiler. Madara sentait le pouvoir influer en lui, comme le sang coulant dans les veines de ces êtres inférieurs qu'il aimait soudoyer. Un rire sinistre émana de sa gorge.

Itachi regardait son maître se repaître. Si les Hommes n'étaient pas si faible, son maître aurait depuis longtemps perdu de sa puissance et les humains seraient libres de faire leur propre faute, sans l'influence des Ténèbres, sans la noirceur des Démons. Il détourna ses yeux de ce spectacle écœurant pour regarder son jeune frère. Lui aussi semblait repu, son rôle lui plaisait. Comment aimer être un Démon, un monstre de la nuit ? Comment aimer le Mal ?

 **_ Itachi,** appela Madara après avoir renvoyé tous ses Démons, **approches-toi.**

Il fit comme son maître l'ordonnait et s'avança jusqu'à faire face au trône où il posa un genou au sol en baissant sa tête, soumis. Madara se leva de son siège et posa sa main sur la tête de son futur successeur en respirant profondément.

 **_ Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai donné Tokyo, Itachi ?**

 **_ Non Maître.**

 **_ Pour ses âmes corruptibles,** répondit le Mal, **ces êtres de bas étages qui serviront ta puissance. Tu me dois ton pouvoir,** ajoutait-il en lui faisant face.

 **_ Merci Maître,** déclara Itachi sans le regarder.

Madara resta à regarder son meilleur Démon un instant avant de l'autoriser à partir. Itachi se releva et s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter son maître. Juste avant de sortir de la salle du trône, il entendit le Mal lui adresser une dernière parole.

 **_ Fais honneur à mon présent Itachi, ne me déçois pas.**

Le Démon hocha sa tête et referma les portes derrière lui. Madara ne disait jamais rien sans raison, il devait se méfier.

…

Assise sur un nuage, ses grandes ailes blanches recevant la chaleur de l'astre solaire, elle regardait Tokyo vivre, un sourire aux lèvres. Les Hommes étaient vraiment des êtres fascinant à ses yeux nacrés. Ils étaient capables de tant de bonté quand ils le voulaient. Elle les enviait des fois, elle aurait voulu avoir la même liberté qu'eux, ne pas être enchaînée et avoir le droit à l'erreur. Elle n'était qu'un Ange, un être de lumière qui obéissait aux volontés du Bien, son père. Elle insufflait bonheur, amour et pardon à travers les Mortels.

Chaque jour, elle virevoltait à travers les humains, répandant la joie et la plénitude. Chaque jour, elle regardait la vie prendre ses aises, se multiplier et s'épanouir au gré des Hommes. Et avant que l'obscurité ne lui ordonne de se retirer, elle se perchait sur un nuage et profitait de ces derniers instants de paix avant qu'un Être de l'Ombre ne vienne cracher son venin.

Elle savait que la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal était une guerre éternelle et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle aurait malgré tout aimé une trêve entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, ça devait bien être possible ? Elle œuvrerait dans ce sens quand elle prendrait la relève de son père.

Elle soupira en voyant la pénombre s'installer. La nuit allait reprendre ses droits. Elle se leva, déployant ses ailes derrière elle, et sourit en regardant encore une seconde les Hommes qui peuplaient sa ville. Elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait, mais elle retardait chaque jour son départ, espérant voir le Démon qui martyrisait ses humains. Lorsque la silhouette sombre de cet être démoniaque se profila sur la plus haute tour de Tokyo, elle battit des ailes et s'envola.

…

Debout au milieu d'un champ verdoyant et fleuri, ses bras croisés sur son torse et le regard sévère, Hiashi, le Bien, attendait le retour de son héritière. Comme chaque fois, elle était la dernière à revenir. Hinata était la plus candide et la plus altruiste de ses Anges et sa lumière était sûrement la plus éblouissante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Mais sa dévotion aux Hommes l'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ses Anges étaient déjà agenouillés devant lui depuis plusieurs minutes quand il vit sa fille arrivée, ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Il respira profondément, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait les perdre. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla à son tour, il ferma ses yeux nacrés et laissa la bienveillance de ses Êtres lumineux l'envelopper.

Hinata tourna légèrement sa tête et vit sa cadette lui sourire, elle lui rendit. Ses forces revenaient peu à peu, faisant frissonner ses ailes jusqu'au bout de ses plumes duveteuse. Elle se demandait souvent si les Démons faisaient comme eux, se rassemblant pour partager la chaleur que les humains leur avaient transmis durant la journée. Eux devaient se partager leurs méfaits ! Elle se releva en même temps que ses congénères, quand Hiashi l'ordonna, et voulu suivre sa sœur.

 **_ Hinata,** l'interpella le Bien, **reste je te prie.**

Elle obéit, venant se placer devant son père en baissant le regard par respect et attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Hiashi attendit que tous ses Anges soient partit pour poser son regard sur son aînée.

 **_ Hinata, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai confié Tokyo ?**

 **_ Non père.**

 **_ Parce qu'elle est prisée par le Mal,** répondit le Bien, **et ta lumière est assez puissante pour défaire les méfaits du Démon. En es-tu consciente ?**

 **_ Oui père.**

Hiashi n'ajouta rien, regardant son héritière. Il espérait qu'elle comprenait l'ampleur de ses propos et ce que son rôle engageait. Il la savait intelligente mais son adoration pour l'espèce humaine l'inquiétait. Il l'autorisa à retourner à ses appartements, mais avant qu'elle ne quitte le magnifique jardin verdoyant, il lui donna un dernier conseil.

 **_ Ne laisse pas l'Ombre effacer ta Lumière Hinata, je compte sur toi.**

Elle lui fit un sourire suivit d'un hochement de tête et quitta le jardin. Son père ne lui parlait que rarement de cette façon, elle devait faire attention.

…

L'aube et le crépuscule se répétaient, faisant œuvrer les Anges et les Démons qui se livraient bataille à travers l'humanité. Tokyo n'échappait pas à cette règle naturelle et aussi vieille que le monde. Hinata apercevait chaque soir la silhouette du Démon, Itachi attendait chaque matin l'arrivée de l'Ange, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher. Et ceci durait depuis tant d'année et durerait sûrement encore des siècles et des siècles… Enfin, c'était ce qu'avaient prévu le Bien et le Mal.

…

Ça faisait plusieurs nuits déjà qu'Itachi ne murmurait aux oreilles des Mortels que lorsque ceux-ci étaient naturellement mauvais, il n'influençait plus les âmes innocentes. Il ressentait au fond de lui les sentiments qu'il devait répandre, le changeant peu à peu. Il ressentait la traitrise qu'il tentait de réfréné contre son maître, il jalousait les Hommes et les Anges d'être ce qu'il aimerait être et il mentait, à son propre frère, à lui-même, taisant son envie de couper ses ailes. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né Être de Lumière ou humain ? Plus les nuits passaient et plus il avait l'impression de na pas être à sa place dans les Ténèbres. Plus les nuits passaient et plus longtemps il attendait l'Ange de Tokyo, se cachant du soleil par l'ombre des nuages pour voir sa silhouette survoler leur ville.

Plus les jours défilaient et plus Hinata constatait son inutilité auprès des Hommes. Elle ne partageait plus que pardon et rédemption aux humains s'étant égarés. Tokyo était pourtant le trésor du Mal comme disait son père, pourquoi son Démon n'œuvrait plus pour la corrompre ? Un nouveau sentiment était né en elle, la curiosité. Elle voulait comprendre ce désintérêt, espérant secrètement que le Démon désirait la trêve autant qu'elle. Alors, à chaque crépuscule, elle descendait de son nuage et volait lentement au-dessus des tours pour tenter de l'apercevoir, affaiblissant encore plus ses pouvoirs. Ses ailes peinaient à la porter et ce fut sans réelle surprise, qu'un soir, elle tomba.

Le choc fut brutal, Hinata s'écrasa sur le bitume d'une rue déserte. Ses ailes n'avaient plus la même blancheur, se recouvrant peu à peu de grisaille. Elle gémit en se relevant et tituba avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Elle n'avait plus de force, l'obscurité commençait à l'éteindre. Ses ailes refusaient de se déployer et sa lumière s'amenuisait déjà. Elle se releva une nouvelle fois, s'appuyant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette ailée atterrir devant elle, rivant ses pupilles rouges aux siennes.

Itachi l'avait vu chuter du ciel et s'était empresser de voler jusqu'à l'Ange. Maintenant qu'il la voyait enfin, ne se trouvant qu'à un mètre d'elle, il ressentait une chaleur apaisante l'envahir. Alors c'était cela dont les Anges étaient capable ? Il fixait ses pupilles nacrés, est-ce que tous les Anges détenaient une beauté aussi pure que celle qui lui faisait face ? Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau opaline, donnant un pouvoir attractif à ses yeux. Il détourna le regard à contrecœur, ne voulant pas se faire envouter par sa lumière.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Ange fait en pleine nuit dans ma ville ?**

Hinata n'avait jamais vu de Démon avant lui et elle se les imaginait bien différent, plus… monstrueux. Cet être n'avait rien de diabolique, même l'émanation de son ombre et le sanguin de ses pupilles n'étaient pas monstrueux, juste… envoutant. Elle devait se méfier, sa beauté angélique devait lui servir à soudoyer les jeunes humaines.

 **_ Ta ville ?** Ironisa-t-elle. **Quel Démon laisse sa ville en paix dis-moi ?**

Itachi ne répondit pas mais riva de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Il détailla quelque peu sa lumière, elle s'affaiblissait. Ses ailes perdaient de leur blancheur et elle ne pouvait visiblement plus voler. Il esquissa un fin sourire qu'il ôta vite en voyant l'Ange s'effondrer sur le sol, l'émanation de sa lumière ne formait plus qu'un pâle halo. Ne pouvant réfréner les sentiments confus qui l'habitaient, Itachi alla s'agenouiller devant elle et approcha sa main de la sienne.

 **_ Ne me touche pas,** dit-elle, essoufflée.

Il retira sa main mais ne recula pas. Hinata ferma son poing au niveau de son cœur, son père l'avait prévenu, elle ne devait pas laisser l'Ombre prendre sa Lumière.

 **_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?** Demanda Itachi, récoltant un regard se voulant mauvais mais n'étant que supplice.

 **_ Je perds ma lumière,** répondit-elle dans un souffle. **Tu pourras te venter d'avoir éteint l'Ange de Tokyo Démon,** pesta-t-elle.

Itachi regarda rapidement autour d'eux, la ruelle était vide. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éteigne. Un sentiment de peur intense venait de l'envahir. Pourquoi lutter contre ses sentiments ? Il ne voulait pas être un Démon, il devait l'accepter. Sauver cet Ange était plus important à ses yeux qu'obéir à son maître. Alors il s'asseyait sur le sol, près d'elle, et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux pliés.

 **_ Je suis Itachi,** se présentait-il en la regardant, elle releva ses yeux sur lui. **Et toi ?**

 **_ N'as-tu pas des âmes à corrompre ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?** Il esquissa un sourire.

 **_ Je ne vais pas te laisser seule,** répondit-il, **Tokyo est dangereuse la nuit.**

Elle ne put retenir un léger rire amusé, il était le Démon qui rendait la nuit dangereuse, c'était assez ironique qu'il veuille veiller sur elle. Essayant de déployer ses ailes pour se relever, une plume s'en échappa et la douleur la fit grimacer. Itachi regardait la plume grisâtre qui venait de toucher le bitume. Même en ayant perdu de sa blancheur, elle était bien plus éclatante que toutes les plumes noires qui recouvraient ses ailes.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit dans cette ruelle, en silence. Hinata se demandait pourquoi il ne partait pas, pourquoi il n'essayait pas de l'éteindre… Elle pouvait ressentir sa puissance, récoltée par toutes les corruptions dont il était l'auteur. Il était un Démon, un sbire du Mal, un profanateur. Pourtant, il veillait sur elle.

Sentant le jour se lever, Itachi se releva et resta dans l'ombre qu'offrait le bâtiment, ne lâchant pas l'Ange des yeux. Il put voir les premiers rayons de soleil venir faire briller ses ailes, leur rendant leur blancheur éclatante. Sa lumière se renforça et bientôt, elle put se relever. Seule la ligne formée par l'ombre de la bâtisse les séparaient. Hinata le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses ailes déployées, prête à prendre son envol.

 **_ Hinata,** dit-elle avant d'afficher un léger sourire et s'envoler.

Itachi la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les nuages. Il remit alors ses yeux sur le bitume, regardant la plume grisâtre qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Hésitant légèrement, il finit par la ramasser et sourit en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il la cacha ensuite dans une de ses poches et s'empressa de retourner dans les Ténèbres.

…

Il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois depuis cette nuit-là, il n'apercevait même plus sa silhouette sillonner Tokyo au crépuscule. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là, la chaleur apaisante qu'il avait ressentie en sa présence se manifestait à chaque lever et coucher de soleil. Il voulait la revoir. Il pensait souvent à elle quand il était seul, faisant tourbillonner sa plume entre ses doigts. Il l'imaginait apparaître devant lui et accepter de lui parler, comme il aurait voulu cette nuit-là. Ses sentiments confus ne l'étaient plus. Il ne voulait plus être un Démon, et ne murmurait qu'aux oreilles des hommes ayant une âme aussi noire que celle de Madara. Il voulait la revoir, juste une fois, _« Hinata »_.

Hinata se sentait étrange depuis sa rencontre avec le Démon. Elle avait des envies de rébellion, elle avait des doutes. Elle ne s'attardait plus à chercher sa silhouette, sachant exactement où le trouver, non, elle rentrait le plus rapidement possible. Elle passait ses nuits dans les archives, cherchant une preuve que leurs deux mondes pouvaient coexister sans guerre, cherchant un moyen de réaliser sa trêve. Elle revoyait ses pupilles sanguines à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle entendait sa voix grave et douce dans le silence, _« Itachi »_.

…

Il avait pris sa décision, il n'obéirait plus au Mal, il ne serait plus celui qui murmure aux oreilles des Tokyoïtes, il ne serait plus un Démon. Alors quand l'aube se leva, il resta tapis dans l'ombre d'une des grandes tours de sa ville et attendit, jouant à faire tourner la plume blanche entre ses doigts. Il attendait qu'elle vienne à lui, il attendait de la revoir.

Au bout de trois nuits et trois jours, il sentit ses pouvoirs l'abandonner. Ses ailes perdaient peu à peu leur plume. Mais il ne bougea pas, il resta à attendre que son Ange revienne dans cette ruelle. Il savait que son absence aux Ténèbres n'était pas passé inaperçu, il savait que bientôt, Madara enverrait ses sbires le chercher. Il serait alors déchu, privé de ses ailes, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ça n'avait aucune importance tant qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

Depuis son nuage, Hinata le regardait jouer avec la plume qu'elle avait perdu, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait dans les archives. Cela n'amènerait pas la trêve qu'elle souhaitait, cela ne terminerait pas cette guerre éternelle. Pourtant, elle voulait cette solution, elle voulait ce changement, elle l'avait choisi lui. Elle déploya ses ailes et regarda le ciel bleuté un instant. Peut-être était-ce trop égoïste, peut-être son père et sa sœur lui en voudraient à jamais. Elle esquissa un sourire et détourna ses yeux des cieux pour prendre son envol.

 **_ Itachi.**

Il releva promptement ses yeux sur l'Ange qui venait d'atterrir devant lui, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle était enfin revenue, il n'avait pas attendu en vain.

 **_ Hinata,** dit-il.

Il avait changé, elle le voyait. Elle savait que ses pouvoirs l'abandonnaient, il ne remplissait plus son rôle de Démon, même ses pupilles témoignaient de ce changement, il semblait… apaisé. Elle lui sourit et s'asseyait en face de lui, restant dans la lumière qu'offrait l'astre. Il l'imita, restant dans l'ombre.

 **_ Ma plume te plait ?**

 **_ J'aime la lumière qu'elle transmet,** répondit-il, **c'est apaisant,** elle sourit.

 **_ Donnes-moi une des tiennes.**

Sans hésitation, il cueillit une plume noire et la lui offrit. Hinata la fit alors tournoyer entre ses doigts, comme lui, en souriant et regardant sa couleur pétrole si envoutante.

 **_ Pourquoi abandonnes-tu sciemment tes ailes,** demandait-elle, curieuse.

Il respira profondément, ne sachant comment lui répondre, ni quoi lui répondre. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il préférait être près d'elle que de vivre dans les Ténèbres, que sa lumière l'avait changé, mais il avait peur. Elle pouvait se rire de lui, un Démon ne penserait jamais ainsi, normalement. Face à son silence et continuant de regarder la plume noire, Hinata respira lentement.

 **_ J'aimerais être humaine,** dit-elle, récoltant son regard surprit.

 **_ Humaine ?**

 **_ Hum,** acquiesçait-elle. **Je les trouve fascinant et tellement libre.**

 **_ Ils sont aussi faible,** répliqua-t-il, **se faisant aisément corrompre et nourrissant de sombre sentiment.**

 **_ Ils ont une force que nous autres n'avons pas,** affirmait-elle en le fixant, le voyant arquer un sourcil interrogatif. **Ils sont capables d'amour.**

Elle souriait, faisant rayonner son visage opalin. Cette vision le fit sourire à son tour. Elle avait raison, les Hommes étaient capables de bien des choses et il avait pu constater que même l'Homme le plus vil et mesquin était capable de douceur et de tendresse par amour.

 **_ Tu n'es pas un Démon comme les autres,** reprit-elle face à son silence, le faisant sourire.

 **_ Parce que, tout comme toi, j'aurais aimé être un Homme ou un Ange,** avouait-il. **Je ne suis pas à ma place dans les Ténèbres, je le sais.**

Elle lui raconta alors qu'ils pouvaient devenir Humains s'ils le souhaitaient mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas, par la suite, faire marche arrière. Itachi l'écoutait lui expliquer son envie d'être rien de plus qu'une Mortelle, argumentant qu'elle voulait avoir la même liberté qu'eux et le droit à l'erreur. C'était ce qu'il voulait aussi.

 **_ Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour y parvenir,** terminait-elle sans avoir quitté son regard. **Seul un Être de l'Ombre et un Être de Lumière, ensemble, peuvent prétendre au monde des Mortels.**

 **_ Tu as ton Être de l'Ombre.**

Elle sourit et lui expliqua qu'il y avait un prix à payer. Quand ils seront Humains, leur mémoire sera effacée, ils n'auront plus aucune souvenir de leur vie d'avant, incluant leur rencontre et cette conversation. Itachi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête lent. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier mais la lueur qu'il voyait dans son regard nacré le fit accepter. Hinata sourit et se leva, invitant implicitement Itachi à en faire de même. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que l'ombre commence à la toucher et lui demanda de venir près d'elle.

 **_ Si la lumière me touche, je brûle.**

 **_ Alors je te protègerais.**

Elle déploya ses ailes et les entoura autour d'Itachi qui s'était placé juste devant elle, rivant ses yeux aux siens. Elle avait peur, ne voulant pas vraiment oublier ce Démon, mais elle voulait être humaine. Délicatement, elle leva ses yeux sur lui.

 **_ Que devons-nous faire,** demandait-il, le cœur battant trop vite.

 **_ Nous lier,** répondit-elle.

Un sourire orna les lèvres du Démon qui saisit le visage de l'Ange en coupe et approcha son visage du sien. Hinata ferma ses yeux et sentit son cœur cogner fortement contre sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Itachi se sentit électrisé et se permit d'approfondit ce baiser qui ne lui fut pas refusé. Peu à peu les plumes blanches et noires recouvrirent le bitume, l'Ombre et la Lumière les quittèrent et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils n'eurent que le temps d'échanger un sourire avant de s'évanouir.

…

Elle s'était donné corps et âme pour obtenir cet entretien d'embauche et il fallait qu'elle soit en retard. Elle trépignait d'impatience devant les portes du métro et les passa en trombe quand elles s'ouvrirent. Il ne lui restait que deux rues à traverser et elle serait au building, deux malheureuses petites rues et elle décrochait son emploi. Quittant la bouche de métro, elle se mit à courir, faisant dodeliner son pendentif fétiche. Arrivée devant le building, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et le pénétra. Elle profita du miroir de l'ascenseur pour se recoiffer. Elle allait gérer son entretien et devenir la future publicitaire de Tokyo.

Il quittait le bureau en avance aujourd'hui, son patron était content de lui et, lui aussi. Il était sur la bonne voie, il deviendrait le grand businessman qu'il désirait être, c'était certain. Toutes ses années d'études avaient finalement servit à quelque chose, son père serait fier. Il rejoignit le sous-sol et activa l'ouverture centralisée de sa Berline noire. Entrant dans sa voiture, il retira sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise rouge, laissant apparaître son pendentif fétiche. Il démarra et quitta le parking, un bon café viennois l'attendait au café « _Kage to Hikari »_ *.

Elle affichait un sourire resplendissant, elle avait décroché son job et comptait s'offrir un délicieux cappuccino pour fêter cela. Traversant la grande rue, elle vit l'enseigne d'un café dont la devanture l'attira. Elle accéléra le pas et passa la porte vitrée entourée d'ailes blanches et noires pour se retrouver dans une atmosphère chaleureuse qui élargie son sourire. Elle commanda sa boisson chaude et alla s'installer à une table.

La jeune femme qui venait de s'assoir à la table en face de la sienne avait attiré son attention. Elle était vraiment très belle, mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux pendant que la serveuse lui rapportait son cappuccino, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il la vit sourire en regardant son téléphone portable et ses yeux sanguins se figèrent sur le pendentif qu'elle caressait distraitement : une plume noire. Instinctivement, il saisit le sien. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se leva de sa table et vint près de la jeune femme qui leva ses yeux nacrés sur lui.

 **_ Bonsoir,** dit-il d'un sourire, **je peux me joindre à vous ?**

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux quelque part et, machinalement, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, le regardant prendre place face à elle.

 **_ C'est la première fois que vous venez ici,** engagea-t-il, elle acquiesça. **J'aime beaucoup votre pendentif.**

 **_ Oh, merci,** sourit-elle avant de remarquer qu'il avait le même que le sien mais avec une plume blanche, elle fronça ses sourcils.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de connaître cet homme. Elle croyait et avait toujours cru au destin, peut-être avaient-ils le même pendentif pour une bonne raison !

 **_ Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté,** dit-il en lui tendant sa main, **Itachi Uchiha.**

 **_ Hinata Hyûga,** dit-elle en souriant, serrant sa main.

Il lui offrit un beau sourire et tous deux passèrent un long moment dans ce café, à discuter, à faire connaissance.

Du haut de son nuage, un Ange regardait la scène en souriant, heureuse de voir sa sœur épanouit dans sa vie de Mortelle. Elle veillerait à ce qu'aucun Démon ne perturbe cette nouvelle histoire.

Du fin fond de ses ténèbres, un Démon souriait. S'il avait hérité de Tokyo, il y a une chose dont il s'assurerait, qu'aucun Être, qu'ils soient Mortel, de l'Ombre ou de Lumière, ne viennent entacher la nouvelle vie de son frère.

 _ **FIN**_

*Kage to Hikari : Ombre et Lumière

 _Voilà mes amours de lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu ) Gros bisous de votre dévouée Sakka !_


End file.
